


Amnesia

by Blue10spades



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue10spades/pseuds/Blue10spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And with a growing sense of dread, she felt like she was forgetting something significant." Before Mikaela Banes became embroiled in an alien war, she used to be friends with four mutant ninja turtles and go by the name of April O'Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think I'm Forgetting Something

 

I'm Kind of surprised someone didn't already make a crossover of transformers and TMNT after it was released that Megan Fox was playing April. I'm looking forward to the day that someone does though :).

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this idea I had on a whim.

* * *

 

_"Right now I'm having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before."_

― Steven Wright

* * *

 

_Something warm and calloused touched her cheek and her eyes met blue. A name whispered at her mind and she spoke it with an easy familiarity built upon years of friendship._

_"Hey," Spoke blue, name never quite sticking in her mind no matter how hard she tried to hold onto it. "You fell asleep on the couch again." She muttered something unintelligible and blue laughed as he easily stooped down to scoop her up. Her arms reached up reflexively around his neck, the hard edges of something hindering a movement that should have been easy with any normal person._

_But he isn't normal is he, the thought niggled at the back of her mind but she ignored it in her hazy state of sleep. Rough textured skin rubbed against the smooth skin at the back of her knees as muscles flexed to carry her. She felt herself being settled against a mattress and it gave away under her weight. The strong arms that carried her slid away and she found herself reaching out to latch onto a retreating hand._

_Three thick fingers met her slender ones._

_She saw his mouth open, a name sliding out into the silent room._

_"Apr—"_

Something warm and calloused touched her cheek and her eyes met blue.

"Sam," She breathed out, disoriented from sleep. Sam looked at her worriedly from the passenger seat of Bumblebee's alt form. Her back pressed against warm leather as she sat herself upright from her laying position.

"Hey," Spoke Sam as he reached back and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You fell asleep in the backseat again." A strong sense of Deja vu struck her without warning and she found herself frowning at the familiarity of this situation. The harder she tried to think on it the more it felt like a distant memory in a different lifetime.

"You okay, Mikaela?" Sam asked as Bumblebee's blonde haired holoform pretended to drive.

"Yeah," She mumbled as she reached out to grasp his hand, five fingers interlacing with her own. She frowned again because something about this just didn't feel right.

"Why?"

She started as a tentative hand brushed against her cheek, just under her eye, and wiped away something wet. Mikaela was startled to realize that there were tears cascading down her face.

"You were crying in your sleep," The boy said softly, eyes imploring her for a reason. "Bad dreams?" He prodded gently. Mickaela frowned as she tried to recall what she had been dreaming of but it was already long forgotten.

"I don't remember."

And with a growing sense of dread, she felt like she was forgetting something significant.

.

.

.

_"Hey…" A name echoed off the walls and she struggled to hear it. "Thought you had work today?" She turned and met a hulking figure of green, head and eyes swathed in red. She should have felt fear at the sight of the creature but instead felt happiness bubble up in her chest._

_"Hi…" Another name was spoken, a bright smile making its way to her face. "I called in sick. Where are the other's?" There were four people that should've been here and she felt a type of emptiness at their lack of presence. Like coming home to an empty house. Red scoffed, teeth gnashing angrily at a toothpick._

_"Those pricks are topside investigating some foot action." There was something important about this, something she should be aware of. "Sensei is out meditating or somethin'."_

_"You didn't want to go with them?" She found herself asking as she went to sit on their couch. He followed after her and made himself comfortable next to her. The TV blared on, the loud noises and bright light's filling the room with life._

_"Nah," He said in an offhanded manner, mouth set in a frown that revealed his true feelings on the matter. "Those guy's should be fine without me." She heard the undertones of worry and hummed in dubious agreement at his reticence._

_There was a moment of silence as they mindlessly watched the television before red sighed in resignation._

_"I may have…punched fearless." She gaped before erupting into peals of laughter as a slow smile spread on red's face. And she knew that the gruff, brusque red very rarely smiled which made her love for him grow._

Mikaela wasn't sure what to think of Sunstreaker when he first showed up with his twin Sideswipe. He had sneered at her and Sam as they stood beside Bumblebee at the lip of the crater where he had impacted with the Earth. And while Sam had found himself frowning at the brusque mech, something in Mikaela seemed to gravitate towards the angry bot.

"What do you want, organic?" He spat from his seat on the large couch, hands carefully cleaning his blades. The rec room was empty at this time, the rest of the team busy with other tasks. Even Sideswipe was absent and Mikaela frowned at the emptiness that filled her at their lack of presence. It was akin to coming home to an empty house she mused.

"I was looking for Bumblebee," She lied boldly and made a show of glancing around the empty room for the autobot. The golden Lamborghini huffed impatiently, hands rubbing the cloth against his blade in an agitated manner. Instead of being put out by his obvious frustration with her presence, Mikaela found herself moving closer to the mech until she was standing at the foot of the couch.

When he made no move to acknowledge her presence, she found herself climbing up the couch with more ease than she expected. The golden Lamborghini frowned silently as she settled herself next to him—far enough where her form never once graced his own—and subspaced the cloth as his weapon lay forgotten in his lap.

"Can I help you?" He asked brusquely, irritation seeping his words. Mikaela met his icy blue optics easily as a tense silence filled the area, the only noise from the giant plasma screen.

"Where are the other's," She asked instead and felt like she had asked this question before in a similar situation. Sunstreaker grunted before finally subspacing his blades.

"Those slagger's are out investigating some Decepticon action." He said sharply, his obvious frustration apparent, as well as some undertones of concern. He crossed his arms over his chassis and she had seen this stance on someone before. Who was it, who was it?

"You didn't want to go with them?" She found herself asking and the mech gave her a narrow eyed look before turning wordlessly to the television. She hummed at his reluctance to speak and turned to the television as well.

There was a moment of silence as they both mindlessly watched the television –-though she could tell that Sunstreaker was battling with some internal argument—before the golden mech sighed in resignation.

"I may have…punched mudflap." He grumbled lowly and Mikaela found herself gaping at him before erupting into peals of laughter. The corner of his mouth tilted up into a small smile and Mikaela felt her heart swell with love—and then break at the thought that his smile was both similar and completely different from the one she really wanted to see.

And for the life of her she couldn't name the person whose smile she wanted to see and that brought tears to her eyes.

.

.

.

_The large, infectious smile that greeted her had one spreading across her own face. There was a tinge of mischief in it that had her brows rising in question._

_"What's going on," She asked and the orange tied around his forehead wiggled up and down with his brow ridges._

_"You came just in time for the show, angel cakes," He said smoothly as he grasped her arm with his large, three-fingered hand and pulled her to hide behind the couch. The round edge of something, something—his back, her mind wondered, but that wasn't right- pushed up against her chest as she peered around him to watch the entry-way of the room._

_It was someone's room, she knew whose, but couldn't quite grasp the name as it continuously slipped like water out of her thoughts._

_"What're we doing?" She murmured into the man's back, eyes still glued to the entrance of the room of the person whose name she couldn't recall. He shushed her excitedly as they heard the heavy footfalls of someone with a large stature. She found this amusing for some reason; like the idea that she could hear their footsteps was funny. Why, why, why was it funny?_

_A disgruntled grunt sounded just as something heavy and metallic rang against the floor, the loud clang echoing off the walls. A murderous yell and the man before her giggled delighted as the hulking figure of red entered the room. He was covered in some type of pink paint and the glare he sent orange could only be labeled as deadly. It was wholly ineffective as pink paint continued to drip down his face and splatter against the floor._

_She couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter that erupted from her mouth, tears of mirth collecting in her eyes as she continued to gaze at the disgruntled red. Orange laughed with her and she felt his arms wrap around her for stability as they collapsed against each other in their amusement._

The first time Mikaela talked to Sideswipe, he had smiled with all the charm and swagger that he possessed and she found herself gracing him with one of her own. There was a tinge of mischief in it that had her brows rising in question.

"What's going on," She asked and watched with some amusement as he wiggled his brow ridges up and down in a very human gesture.

"You came just in time for the show, baby girl," He purred and something about that pet name made her frown because it wasn't the one she was expecting to hear. But what pet name was she expecting, because she had never talked to this mech before?

He delicately grasped her arm with his large, three-fingered claw and pulled her to hide behind the massive couch with him. The round edge of his wheeled foot pushed up against her chest as she peered around him to watch the entryway of the rec-room.

"What're we doing?" She murmured into the mech's foot, eyes still glued to the entrance of the room and the large bucket that was rigged over the door. She furrowed her brows about this overplayed prank. But this was the first time she had seen a prank like this, right? Right?

He shushed her excitedly as they heard the heavy footfalls of someone with a large stature. She found her finger's digging into Sideswipe's wheel as her mind tried to conjure up who could be coming. A flash of red passed through her mind but was instantly dismissed as a disgruntled grunt sounded.

The heavy and metallic bucket rang against the mech's head, the loud clang echoing off the walls. A murderous yell erupted from Sunstreaker's mouth and Sideswipe giggled delighted as the hulking form of the Golden Lamborghini entered the room.

He was covered in some type of pink paint and the glare he sent Sideswipe and her could only be labeled as deadly. It was wholly ineffective as pink paint continued to drip down his face and splatter against the floor.

She couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter that erupted from her mouth, tears of mirth collecting in her eyes as she continued to gaze at the disgruntled mech. Her laughter became louder and her breath hitched as the situation lost all its humor, the tears of mirth steadily turning into uncontrolled sobs as this situation struck her as utterly wrong.

Sideswipe laughed with her and she felt her arms wrap around him for stability as they collapsed against each other—him in amusement and her with an all-consuming devastation of someone who had lost something of great importance.

.

.

.

_She made her way across the room and stood at the threshold of his lab. His back was to her, his hands moving restlessly over a piece of machinery with a type of focus that one would reserve for a priceless artifact._

_She crept up behind him, eyes alight with mirth as she thought of scaring him. But she quickly discarded that idea because they had told her before that sneaking up on them was a bad idea._

_Why was it a bad idea again, she wondered, before calling out his name. He jumped a little, surprised at her presence, before quickly whipping around with the object still in his hands._

_"Oh, hey," He said breathlessly, the aftereffects of her startling him apparent in his voice. "I didn't hear you come in."_

_"Apparently," She giggled. "What happened to those honed senses of yours?" She mocked him with air quotations._

_"Hey, when I'm in the zone, nothing can distract me," He smiled good-naturedly before moving his goggles to rest on his head. She sidled up to stand by his side and glanced down on the machine he was working on._

_"What's this," She asked as she pointed at the complex piece of machinery. He smiled enthusiastically and gestured to the flat platform._

_"Remember when we talked about a teleportation device?" She found herself nodding as she recalled a conversation they had on it a while back. "Well I thought about it and devised a hypothesis on how we can expand wormholes through a sharp burst of energy. Theoretically, if I were to accumulate a vast amount of energy and release it all at once it would be strong enough to make a tear in space that we could travel through."_

_"But that's not really a teleportation device, so much as a gateway to alternate universes, right?" She found herself asking as she touched the smooth metal. He nodded his head._

_"Yes, that's correct. The type of teleportation device we were speaking of would require me to scan you to a subatomic level and then send all your particle matter to an arranged place. But of course, I can only send you to a place where we've established a receiving teleportation devise; otherwise your molecular structure would deteriorate and disappear into the universe." He fiddled with the machine and grunted in irritation when sparks erupted from the exposed wires. It was then that she noticed the truly haggard look he was sporting._

_"When's the last time you slept," She asked, concerned. He was quiet for a long while before shooting her a guilty look._

_"Ahh….three days ago?" His voice hitched at the end, making it sound more like a question. Her eyes turned murderous and he raised his hands in surrender as his name whipped out of her mouth like lightning._

_"C'mere," She ordered, and grasped his hand tightly. She pulled him across to his bedroom and harshly shoved him onto the bed. He grunted and bounced on the mattress._

_"You stay here," She told him and he gave her a dry look. Realizing that he would probably just work on something in here, she quickly pushed him back a little and then slid into the small space left._

_"What are you doing?" He cried out, alarmed as she pressed her back firmly against his hard front._

_Not hard like muscle, the observation tickled at her senses and she couldn't quite recall why it wasn't like muscle before grabbing a rough textured arm and draping it over her waist._

_"Oh, relax," She whispered and snuggled into him. "This isn't exactly the first time I slept with one of you." She could practically feel the heat of his blush before he pulled her closer, his comforting heat working better than any blanket. And the content smile that made its way to her face was there when she woke the next morning._

She watched from the floor as he tinkered with something in his large hands, the gleaming metal shining under the fluorescent lights. He was wholly focused on the item in his hands, her presence not even registering in his sensors. She smiled and thought about scaring him for a second before quickly discarding the thought. Someone had told her before that it was a bad idea to sneak up on people.

Who said that again?

So instead she yelled up to him and watched as he jumped a little in shock before peering down at her.

"Oh," Spoke Wheeljack, the fins on the side of his head lighting up as he spoke. "I didn't sense you come in." A wave of nostalgia hit her and then left in the same instance.

"Apparently," She giggled. "What happened to those honed senses you guys always crow about?"

"When I'm working nothing can distract me," His eyes lit up good-naturedly and he stooped down to pick her up and gently place her on his worktable.

"What's this," She asked and pointed to the gleaming metal he was working on. His whole disposition changed as he gestured to the machine enthusiastically.

"Well me and Ratchet were working on the prospect of a new ground bridge." Her brows furrowed at the term and he noticed it. "A ground bridge is what we used on Cybertron to make great leaps of distance in a matter of seconds."

"Like a teleportation device," Mikaela mused as she reached out to touch the smooth platform. She had this conversation before, but with someone else. Their name started with a D, she thinks, and chalks it up to an obscure conversation she must've had with Dino.

"Yes, that's correct, but instead of the typical transportation device that scrambles your particle matter from point A and rearranges them in point B, a ground bridge actually tears a hole through the space time continuum."

"Kind of like a gateway to an alternate world," She spoke and felt something heavy settle in her chest at the thought. Like maybe, maybe there was another Mikaela out there who was having a similar conversation like this but with a totally different person. The chuckle that left Wheeljack's vocalizers instantly brought her back to reality.

"No, there's no scientific proof of alternate realities." His voice was almost patronizing but then he huffed in irritation as sparks shot from the expose wiring of the machine. Mikaela looked up to his shielded face and could almost sense his exhaustion.

"When's the last time you slept," She asked, concerned. He was quiet for a long while as he tried to calculate the last time he had recharged.

"Ahh….three days ago?" He stated unsurely and Mikaela found her eyes narrowing at him in annoyance.

"C'mon," She ordered, and stepped onto one of his hands. She pointed to his berth and he carried her towards it unsurely. When she gave him an expectant look, he hesitantly laid down on it, Mikaela still held in an elevated palm.

"You stay here," She told him and he gave her a dry look. Realizing that he would probably just work on something in here, she quickly shimmied down his palm and climbed her way to his chassis.

"What are you doing?" He asked, only mildly disturbed as she curled contently over his warm chest. His spark beat faintly under her and her eyes closed as it lulled her to sleep.

She couldn't quite find what was missing with this position she found herself in; her body craving something that the mech was lacking. She thought that it was the familiar sensation of flesh but even that thought didn't quite feel right. Like she was expecting something more rough and textured.

A large hand came over to cradle her protectively and she smiled, all thoughts being dismissed, as she burrowed more firmly into the solid plane of the mech's chest.

"Oh, relax," She whispered and snuggled into him. "This isn't exactly the first time I slept with one of you." She could practically feel the heat of his embarrassment before he pulled her closer, his comforting heat working better than any blanket.

And the content smile that made its way to her face was gone the next morning when she reached back for someone that she felt should have been there, but wasn't. Wheeljack held her to his chassis, still deep in recharge, as she cried silent tears for a presence she sorely missed but ultimately couldn't remember.

.

.

.

Optimus Prime gazed down at her as she hugged his leg fiercely, cool metal pressing hard against the smooth skin of her cheek.

"I don't want to leave," She told him brokenly. The call she had received this morning from her foster parents had sent her reeling in shock and anger, as they had demanded her to come back home. Finding no solution for her problems, she had sought out the calming and wise presence of the Autobot leader.

"Oh Mikaela," He vented softly before reaching down to gently grasp her in his large hand. "You will always have a home with us." These words comforted her, but not enough to quell the steady stream of tears that fell from her eyes.

_He gazed down at her as she hugged his leg fiercely, coarse fabric rubbing harshly against the smooth skin of her cheek._

_"I don't want to leave," She told him brokenly. The call she had received this morning from her foster parents had sent her reeling in shock and anger, as they had demanded her to come back home. Finding no solution for her problems, she had sought out the calming and wise presence of the man—her mind stuttered on this because he wasn't a man, was he—before her._

_"Oh, my child," He sighed softly before reaching down to gently grasp her in a warm hug, one that was familiar and comforting. "You will always have a home with us." These words comforted her and were enough to quell the steady stream of tears that fell from her eyes._

_Because, she knew without a doubt that she would always have a place here, amongst her true family._

.

.

.

Leonardo smiled at her patiently as he instructed her through the kata. Mikey stood next to her making overly exaggerated motions and a smile flitted to her face. Raphael cuffed him on the back of his head, and he toppled over, unbalanced. Donatello sighed with the air of the long-suffering as he sits beside Master Splinter in preparation for their one-on-one meditation.

April smiles at all of them, her heart overflowing with all the love one feels for their family. And she knows without a doubt that they will always, always be togeth—

Mikaela jerks awake at the loud, blaring of her alarm clock, cheeks wet with tears and heart heavy with the loss of something significant.

Her dream is long forgotten by the time she reaches over to turn off her alarm.

* * *

 

Gosh, what the heck is going on with Mikaela lol.

1\. April O'neil is around the same age as the turtles and was raised along side with them.

2\. Yes, Sunstreaker is in this.

3\. I refuse to think of Que and Wheeljack as the same person. So they're not.

4\. Science is seriously not my forte. Sorry if I butchered any of these topics during Donnie and Wheeljack's scenes.

5\. I enjoy reading more than writing, so go forth and create a fic with a bayverse crossover so I may read it and enjoy it instead of getting impatient and creating my own.

 


	2. Fighting This Feeling

I'm happy with the requests I've gotten to extend this past a one-shot! Please read and review; critiques are welcome and encouraged .

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this idea I had on a whim

* * *

 

_"But the thing about remembering is that you don't forget."_

― Tim O'Brien, _The Things They Carried_

* * *

 

_"—ril!" She stared at orange, hands grasping his own desperately. There were yells in the background, loud crashes and bangs that had her flinching._

_Someone yelled in pain and she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Orange pleaded with his eyes._

_"Please, please, stay here," He begged softly and she heard someone call his name desperately._

_"I can help," She told him firmly and reached for something hard and firm at her side. His other hand stopped the motion just as a loud crash rocked the very foundation._

_"No," He practically snarled and she wilted because she had never seen this side of orange._

_Another shrill screech of pain had her jerking up into action._

_"They're coming, get her out, get her out!" Her eyes followed the voice and looked into the pained eyes of blue. So distracted she didn't notice the device that orange slid into her hands. Glancing down she saw the teleportation device purple had been working on._

_"I'm sorry," Orange said softly. Purple yelled in the background._

_"No, wait that hasn't been test—" A hard blow to his back sends him sprawling just as a bright light consumes her. She screams and stretches out a hand towards the sorrowful orange._

_"Mike—"_

Mikaela jerks awake as the sun flashes against her eyes. She groans and rubs a fist against them before blearily looking at her alarm clock. It reads back nine-thirty and she decides that it's officially time to wake up. A loud bang against the door and she see's Sam poke his head in.

"Hey," He greets her and takes in her disheveled state. "Feel like breakfast?"

Mikaela nods and ponders on the strange dream she had.

By the time she sits down at the cafeteria next to Sam, Epps, Leo and Will it has faded from her memory.

.

.

.

She watches as Leo curses once again at his hand-held data pad. Once Leo was hired under nest due to his hacking abilities, Optimus had gifted the young man with a piece of their technology. You would never find him without it.

"What's wrong?" She asked casually as he swore again. Sam and Will trail behind them, talking once more of the recent Decepticon activity.

"Someone's been trying to hack into the nest database," He said distractedly, eyes never straying once from his data pad. That caught Will's attention.

"You think it's a Decepticon?"

"I'm not sure," Admitted Leo as he typed furiously against the screen. "So far they're just looking into Level one's secured information."

Mikaela furrows her brows in confusion.

"Level one just has information on the civilian's who work for nest; nothing pertaining to the nest soldier's or, more importantly, the aliens we're currently housing."

"Unfortunately, all the scientist's, mechanics, technicians and well us fall under this category," Here he gave her and Sam a significant look. He looks back at the data pad.

"Gah, they got past my encryption code!" He curses in rapid Spanish.

"Sorry guys, I have to go speak to Blaster about this."

They watch him go before conferring with one another.

"This is definitely fishy," Mutters Will. "Sounds like Qatar and Air Force One all over again." Before they can speak more on the subject Epps jogs up to them, an object held firmly in his grip.

"Hey guys," He yells jovially. "Look what I got in the mail from my cousin."

"Oh, cool," Crows Sam, delighted at the sight of the weapon held loosely in Epps' grip. " Nun chucks!"

"Nunchaku," Mikaela finds herself correcting him automatically before immediately frowning. How did she know what this weapon was called?

Sam doesn't seem to care as he waves her off and reaches for the weapon almost reverently. Epps pulls back, just out of Sam's fingertips and waves his finger at him.

"Nuh uh, grass hopper. If you want these babies, you need to grab it from me," He tucks them under his arm pit and hold one hand out to wave him forward in a manner reminiscent to Bruce Lee.

"Only then will you be worthy."

Will sighs and shakes his head next to him as Sam suddenly grows serious and falls into what could only be described as the 'Flying Pray Mantis' pose.

"Oh, it is on," He struggles to keep balanced and wobbles on his foot. Then, to Mikaela's embarrassment, he kicks out at the air and proceeds to make Kung Fu sound effects.

"Oh, god," Mikaela mutters as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She see's Will do the same when Epps begins to circle around Sam and make the same sound effects. Before she realizes what she's doing, she quickly snatches the weapon out from Epps' armpit.

"Hey," He cries, shocked that Mikaela was able to steal his toy. He quickly darts a hand out to get it back. Mikaela just dances out of his reach and tucks one of the handles under her armpit, the other still held in one grip. She extends her other hand out, palm facing Epps in a defensive stance.

Epps falters and stops at this unexpected move.

"Oh, you wanna battle 'Kaela?" He challenges her with a smirk. Mikaela smiles and tests the weight of the nunchaku. She twirls it experimentally and can't help but feel like she's done this before. The movement is stilted at first, her mind remembering the movements, but her body unused to it. Like trying to repeat a dance routine that was well practiced but struggling to remember all the moves.

Finally, after a few more twirls her movements become more fluid. She switches to a figure eight and then begins to switch grips on the handles. Sam gapes at her as the others watch her in stunned silence.

Mikaela is oblivious to it as she focuses wholly on the smooth movements of the oak wood. She makes another hand switch and lets the handle gently bounce off her shoulder before once again switching the grips. She slashes across her opposite shoulder and catches the handle under her armpit with her free hand and repeats the movement on the other side.

_A vivid white smile and a flash of orange bear down on her. "See Angel cakes, I told you you'd get it!"_

The memory is so abrupt that she drops the nunchaku in her surprise. It clatters against the floor loudly. A low whistle catches her attention and she finally looks up to meet the eyes of the three men before her.

"Um, wow," Will says eloquently and Sam nods his head in agreement.

"Damn, girl," Crows Epps as he slaps her on the back. "Didn't know you were a damn ninja!" Something about that term causes her breath to stutter but no one seems to notice.

.

.

.

Mikaela finds herself lounging in the open hangar once Sam and Will leave to speak to Optimus. Epps had joged off to show his new weapon to Ironhide. She's sure it'll be interesting trying to explain the effectiveness of a weapon that consists of two pieces of wood held together by some string. She can just imagine Ironhide pinching it incredulously between two large digits and can't help but giggle at the mental image.

"O'Neil!" Mikaela stops and turns around to meet the stern stare of a nameless soldier. She gives him an expectant look but he ignores her. It's only when the man behind her passes by that she realizes that he was the one being called, not her.

She stands there for a moment and tries to figure out why she had responded to that name. It was eerily familiar. Before she could ponder on it anymore she hears someone yell her name. Sam races across the room to meet her.

"Hey, you finished your meeting already?"

"Forget that," He says breathlessly as he waves away her question. "Did you know that they have sparring matches here?"

Mikaela shakes her head.

"Well apparently they hold them once a week and people go to observe them. Like UFC fights." She thinks that maybe she had heard of it in passing gossip but she'd certainly never seen it.

"Is that so," She mutters, not really sure where Sam was going with this.

His smile is hopeful.

"Wanna go?"

.

.

.

Mikaela wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into the gym. The massive ring of people surrounding two fighting opponents weren't it. Watching from a distance, it looked more like a fight club rather than a UFC match.

"I got ten on Bishop," Someone yelled over the cheering crowd and waved a couple bills. A few muttered their own bets and Sam pulled her past the crowd to get a good look at the center. There was no cage or fenced off portion, just a couple of mats that served as a border. A short stocky man came into view and she watched as he bobbed under a well-aimed punch initiated by a taller, lankier man.

Their only means of protection were the hand wraps they wore.

"Oh, this is so awesome," Breathed Sam as he watched the tall lanky man do a spinning back kick. It just barely grazed the short stocky man.

"C'mon Dixon, you're losing in there!" The short stocky man grunted and caught the lanky man's leg the second time he did the spinning back kick. The crowd cheered louder when Dixon was able to trip out Bishop's other leg and wrestle him to the floor. He quickly wrapped Bishop's arm between his legs and pulled back into a tight arm bar. Bishop tapped against the mat furiously and the match ended.

"Dixon wins," Somebody in the crowd cried and there were cheers and boo's at the same time as money was tossed around angrily.

"Is this actually allowed," Mikaela wondered aloud and then realized it was when she caught sight of a smirking Will and Epps on the other side of the circle. They both held money in their grip and seemed to have just won some more.

"Who's next?" Someone yelled over the crowd and Mikaela watched as a large, bulky man stepped into the ring. He pulled off his shirt and took the hand wraps someone offered him.

"Anyone up to challenging Marco?"

Nobody even dared to place a toe onto the mat. You'd have to be a fool to challenge that guy, she thought.

A giggle was heard behind her and then suddenly Sam was shoved forward. He fell to the floor unceremoniously. Mikaela turned around to shoot a glare at the perpetrator. Skids and Mudflap smiled innocently and it was only then that she realized that there were some Autobots spectating as well.

"Way to go Witwicky," Smiled another soldier, impressed, as he handed Sam some hand wraps. Sam took it stupidly and gaped at the large man before him.

"Um, n-no wait, I think there's some kind of mistake here," He swallowed uncomfortably as Marco gave him a flat look. "I may run with Autobots, but I'm not suicidal."

Marco snorts.

"Look, kid, let's just fight." Sam babbles some excuses and tries to back out but the ring of people stood firm. Mikaela sighs and decides it was time to bail her boyfriend out. Two long strides and she stands in front of Sam and before Marco.

"Look," She begins in a placating voice. "I don't think that—"

"Oh, hey there sweetie. You come to be our ring girl?" Marco leers at her. "Well you're wearing way too much clothes for that. C'mere and I'll give you a hand." Mikaela could only blink in appalled shock.

"Why don't you be a good girl and leave this to the men." Mikaela seethes and wordlessly holds out her hand to Sam. He looks at it in confusion.

"The wraps," She said through gritted teeth and he nervously passes it to her. Marco couldn't stop the condescending chuckle that escapes him.

"Are you serious," He asks incredulously. A confused murmur descends upon the crowd but Mikaela ignores it all as she began to wrap her hands, the strip of material looping a few times around her wrist before figure eighting around her thumb and slides the cotton through each digit once. She bound it more than a few times around her knuckles before once again looping around her wrists for extra stability.

If she weren't so angry she probably would've wondered where she learned to wrap her hands*.

Once she was done wrapping her hands she moved to stand confidently in front of Marco. She felt Sam try to tug her back and the death glare she sent him had him retreating to the crowd. She shot a similar glare towards Will and Epps when she saw them move forward.

The crowd was deathly silent as they watched the two square off.

"…twenty on Marco," Someone finally muttered, breaking the tense silence. It spurred on the rest of the crowd and they came to life at once.

"Twenty-five on Marco!"

"Thirty on Marco!"

"So, you really wanna do this girly?" Asks Marco, amidst all the loud bidding. Mikaela frowned, an inkling of doubt spreading through her as everyone betted against her. Heavy footsteps and then a voice cut through all the noise.

"A hundred on Mikaela."

She looks up and meets the blue optics of Sunstreaker. He doesn't smile or frown, just nodds his head once and that was all the encouragement Mikaela needs. She looks back to Marco, courage bolstered. Everyone is surprised at the mech's confidence in her and Marco scoffs once before cracking his neck.

"Let's go," And that was when Mikaela rushes forward and launches her attack.

* * *

 

*This is how I remember wrapping my hands. I'm a little rusty so I'm probably missing a step or two.

Has anyone else noticed the Autobots and humans that shouldn't be there?

**Things that I struggle with:**

1\. Comma's and apostrophes. Seriously, I have no idea when it's appropriate to use them.

2\. Writing anything in first person.

3\. Switching between present and past tenses.

4\. DIALOGUE.

4\. Fight scenes. Sorry if the next chapter is a little anti-climatic. If anyone feels like collaborating a fight scene with me, just leave a review or PM and I'll try and incorporate any ideas you have into the story :).

5\. Completing a story. Fortunately, my muses are working extra hard on ideas for this story. I'm hopeful that I will actually finish this one lol.

Fighting This Feeling-Complete

September 3, 2014


End file.
